1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating fin, and more particularly to a heat dissipating fin made of a piece of metal and by pressing so as to have a continuous pattern and thus form an annular shape to adapt to wind direction of a heat dissipation fan to have the best heat dissipation effect. The heat dissipating fin has bridges, tops and sidewalls. The annular shape may be symmetric or asymmetric so that the flexibility of adapting the wind direction from the fan is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern technology dramatically develops, electrical components easily generate heat due to high speed calculation. Because the electrical components can only function normally within a specific temperature range, maintaining the temperature within the predetermined temperature range is crucial in every electrical appliance. In order to accomplish the purpose, inventions are introduced to the market. However, no matter what kind of inventions are developed, the inventions are structurally fixed and have no flexibility to adapt to different mounting situations. That is, a heat sink can only deal with one mounting situation and needs a lot of embodiments to adapt to different mounting situations. Especially, after the heat dissipating fan is mounted to increase the heat dissipation effect, often the heat dissipation effect is not as good as expected. That is, the wind direction is not able to be adapted to the fin orientations. To accommodate the fin direction change to adapt to the wind direction of the heat dissipation fan is costly.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional heat dissipation assembly (80) is shown. The heat dissipation assembly (80) has a fin (81) mounted on top of a base (82). The fin (81) is integrally formed and has a continuous pattern. That is, the fin (81) has a undulated pattern.
With reference to FIG. 9, another conventional heat dissipation assembly (90) is shown and has multiple fins (91) spatially formed on top of a base (92).
Either one of the two conventional heat dissipation assembly (80,90) is not able to fully adapt to the wind direction of the heat dissipation fan (not shown) so that the heat dissipation effect is not as good as expected. That is to say, generally the wind direction of a heat dissipation fan is divergent relative to the center of the heat dissipation fan. When the divergent wind encounters the conventional heat dissipation assembly (80,90), because the fin (81,91) is fixed in one orientation, the wind can not take away heat of the fin (81,91) effectively.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved heat dissipation assembly to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved heat dissipation fin adaptable to deal with wind direction of a heat dissipation fan so as to effectively dissipate heat. The heat dissipation fin is made of a piece of metal and by pressing. Controlling the widths of the bridges, the tops and sidewalls, the heat dissipation fin is symmetric or asymmetric in an annular shape so as that the wind direction is effectively accommodated.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved heat dissipation fin having an undulated pattern. The heat dissipation fin is composed of multiple U shaped units and each of the U shaped units is connected to one another via a bridge. Each U shaped unit has two side walls and a trapezoidal top face. Each trapezoidal top face has an inner side and an outer side in parallel to the inner side and having a length longer than that of the inner side, such that after each U shaped unit is connected to one another via the bridge, the inner sides of each of the U shaped units form an imaginary first circle and the outer sides of each of the U shaped units form an imaginary second circle. An extension of the joint of the bridge and a side of the U shaped unit passes through a center of both the first and second imaginary circles.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the extension of the joint of the bridge and a side of the U shaped unit is tangent to an imaginary circle enclosed by the undulated pattern of the fin.